


A shoulder to Cry On

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comfort/Friendship, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: A shoulder to cry on</p>
    </blockquote>





	A shoulder to Cry On

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A shoulder to cry on

Title: A shoulder to cry on

Pairings: Chlollie friendship, Chlark friendship

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Summary: Future fic, Clark finally goes to the Fortress of Solitude to complete his training. One shot drabble.

I kissed her because Clark wasn't there to kiss her goodbye himself.

He'd known it was time to go to the Fortress to complete his training now the world had more Superheroes to save them, only he hadn't been able to face Chloe, unable to say goodbye to the woman who had been his best friend for so long.

Clark had called me asking me to be there for her knowing I would be by her side for as long as she needed me. I'm a Superhero but more importantly I'm a friend, to Clark and more importantly to Chloe. I knew she wouldn't understand why he had gone without telling her.

The letter he had written her in explanation had brought tears and long shuddering sobs while I cradled her in my arms. I wanted to give her more comfort but I didn't know what to say that would ease her pain, all I could say was that she would see him again one day.

Stroking her blonde hair I kissed her cheek, "From Clark," she turned and brushed her lips against mine, "Thank you Oliver, for being here." I was here for moments like this, for the times when things were too much and she needed a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
